1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a laminate containing patterned layers to be plated, a method for manufacturing a metal layer-containing laminate, a touch panel sensor, a touch panel, a laminate containing patterned layers to be plated, and a metal layer-containing laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conductive film having a conductive layer (conductive fine wire) formed on a substrate has been used in various applications. In particular, in recent years, with an increased installation rate of a touch panel into a mobile phone, a portable game instrument or the like, demand of a conductive film for a capacitive touch panel sensor capable of multi-point detection has been rapidly expanding.
A variety of methods have been proposed as a method for manufacturing a conductive layer. For example, JP2012-097296A has proposed a method of forming a conductive layer in which a layer to be plated is formed on the entire surface of a substrate using a resin composition layer (layer for forming a layer to be plated) containing a resin having a functional group capable of interacting with a plating catalyst or a precursor thereof and a polymerizable group, and a polymerization initiator, the plating catalyst or the precursor thereof is applied to carry out a plating treatment, a metal layer is formed on the layer to be plated, and then an unnecessary portion of the metal layer is removed by a photolithography process, thus forming a conductive layer (subtractive method). Further, in the Example section of JP2012-097296A, IRGACURE OXE-02 or the like is used as a polymerization initiator.